Flora
The Flora depicted in the BIONICLE storyline comes in many shapes and forms. =Spherus Magna= After the Shattering, Spherus Magna had split into three celestial bodies, the flora drastically changing for each. Since the massive battle ensued for control over Bara Magna, Mata Nui, fulfilling his purpose, reformed the planet once more and restored the diminished plant life worldwide. Bara Magna Before its repair, Bara Magna's lands were rendered near infertile, with plant life growing sporadically around the planet. The village of Tesara had managed to continue to grow trees and plants, despite the barren nature of the surrounding areas. *'Fireroot' - An extremely thick, fireproof vine, often used for making nets or other objects. *'Thornax' - A potentially explosive fruit often used as ammunition. It can also be made into a stew. *Trees, vines and other plants that make up the region surrounding Tesara. *A vine used by Berix to heal Gresh. Aqua Magna As this moon was entirely covered with water, any plants growing on Aqua Magna had survived within it. Aqua Magna is home to several unique species of plants, including airweed, which enables underwater survival for air-breathing organisms. *'Airweed' - A type of seaweed filled with air sacs and found in the waters of the Pit. *'Seaweed' - A plant which grows in the sea surrounding Mata Nui. *'Thornplants' - Aquatic plants used by the Matoran of Mahri Nui to defend the city. Bota Magna Currently the Great Jungle on Spherus Magna, Bota Magna had previously developed into a moon orbiting Bara Magna. *The Great Jungle is full of dense forestry and plant growth. =Matoran Universe= The plants of the Matoran universe are made entirely of Protodermis, distinguishing themselves from plants of other worlds. *'Acid Grass' - A highly corrosive plant that can be found living on The Mountain on Xia. *'Bamboo' - A common plant found on Mata Nui which can be used to make several different tools. *'Bula' (BOO-lah) - A green berry that grew on Mata Nui, and was famous for its ability to restore energy. *'Harakeke' - A plant used in the making of Flax. *'Ice Tree' - A tree adapted to the frozen nature of Ko-Wahi. *'Lightvine' - A Light-producing vine found in Karda Nui, Metru Nui and Mata Nui. *'Lilypads' - A water-plant that grew in Naho Bay on which Ga-Koro was built. *'Madu' - A coconut-like fruit that is known to explode. *'Spiked Dagger Plant' - A deadly plant found on Zakaz, sometimes used by the Skakdi as a torture device. *'Swamp Tree' - A particular species of tree that grew primarily in Le-Wahi. *'Vuata Maca' - A tree that provided energy for a Koro on Mata Nui. *A type of vine that grew in Le-Wahi, which was attracted to living things. *A wide variety of other plants and trees that terraformed Mata Nui after the Great Cataclysm. *A tall, oil-covered tree on Daxia. once had to retrieve her Kanohi from the top of one. *A grass occupying a valley on the Southern Continent that is sensitive to movement. It wraps itself around intruders, strangles them, and then pulls them underground. *'Volo tree' - A type of tree found in Le-Wahi. Sentient Plants Due to the nature of Protodermis, plants made of it have the potential to gain sentience. Some are created with this specific intent. *'Karzahni' - A prototype of the Morbuzakh that Teridax later abandoned; the Karzahni planned its revenge and was both enemy and ally to the Toa Metru. *'Morbuzakh' - A powerful and intelligent plant created by Teridax when he tried to take over Metru Nui. *'Daikau' (DIGH-cow) - A carnivorous plant that mainly fed on insects and small birds, though it would also attack Matoran if one came too close. It could be found sporadically around Mata Nui, but primarily in Ga-Wahi. Matoran regard it as a Rahi because of its vague sentience. =Alternate Universes= Alternate Universes and Pocket Dimensions each contain their own unique flora, due to the differences from the main universe. *A type of tree that grows in the City of Silver Pocket Dimension‎ and bears green, melon-sized fruit eaten by the City-Building Creatures. *A type of gold-banded tree that grows in The Melding Alternate Universe. *A species of grass similar to the variety found in the Southern Continent that also inhabits the Melding Alternate Universe. =See also= *Gallery:Flora de:Portal:Vegetation fr:Flore